


This Is The Life:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beach Sex, Beaches, Biting, Body Worship, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Dancing, Day At The Beach, Dinner, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, General, Happy, Kissing, Licking, Love Bites, Nipple Licking, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Orgasm, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Stripping, Tease/Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Catherine & Steve celebrated Christmas together, & now are engaged, She & him are on the beach, Is she gonna be able to control herself?, Will he?, Stay Tuned, This is a hot one!!!!**Author's Note: Sorry, Short one!!!*





	This Is The Life:

*Summary: Catherine & Steve celebrated Christmas together, & now are engaged, She & him are on the beach, Is she gonna be able to control herself?, Will he?, Stay Tuned, This is a hot one!!!!*  
  
  
*Author's Note: Sorry, Short one!!!*  
  
  
Lieutenant Catherine Rollins was drinking a fruity drink, that Steve made her & relaxing on the beach, while her fiance, Commander Steve McGarrett was doing his routine swim, the beauty can not take her eyes off of her man, He was swimming with powerful strokes, & so much confidence within him, She looked at her engagement ring, & smiled, as she thought about how they celebrated Christmas Eve & Christmas alone, after they celebrated with their friends & love ones. **"This is the life"** , she thought happily to herself.  
  
  
_Flashback:  
  
  
After he picked her up at **_Kamekona's_**. Steve had a setup planned out, Thanks to Kono, Chin, & Danny, He was able to carry it out, & she was amazed that the lanai was transformed into a beautiful & romantic christmas setting, He whispered into his lover's ear, before he nibbled on it, "Go ahead & take a bubble bath, & I have something beautiful for you to wear, So take your time", She simply nodded, & went upstairs, while Steve finishes with little details that are left.  
  
  
She was floored by the Emerald Low Cut Dress that was left for her on the bed, & with a matching hairclip, He has her makeup all set for her, & perfume._ _ **"I am a lucky lucky girl"**_ _,_ she thought to herself, & she hurried to take her bath, & get ready, cause she did not want to keep Steve waiting, & she wants to get to their evening.  
  
  
After Dinner, & some dancing, Steve sat Catherine on her chair, & got on one knee, She exclaimed, "Oh my god !", as emotions were filling her, He cleared a lump out of his throat, & said, "Catherine, You are the most important thing that ever happened to me, whenever I am with you, I feel happy, & alive, I am sick of our arrangement, I want us to be more, So please Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, Please do me the honor of making me the happiest woman in the world, & marry me ?", Catherine cleared her throat & emotions that was inside of her, "Yes. Commander Steven J. McGarrett, Yes, I wll happily marry you", He stood up & embraced her. They passionately kissed, as the sun went down, & he carried her inside like the men in the romantic novels that she reads does.  
  
  
The rest of the evening was spent getting each other clothes off, there was panting & moaning coming from the bedroom windows that night, as the newly engaged couple were making love til dawn, Catherine will remember this as the best evening, since Coranado.  
  
  
The Brunette Beauty was brought back to the present by Steve coming out of the water with his bathing suit riding low on his hips, **"God, Why he should he wear a suit ?, It's a crime against him being sexy, Next time, NUDE !!!!"** ,she thought to herself, as she watches him making his way towards her. He smiles, & bends down to kiss her, "Hello, Beautiful", he said & she responds back with, "Hey there, Sexy", He lays down next to her, & takes a sip of his own drink.  
  
  
She must be off in space once again, cause before she knew it, Steve was on top of her, "You are wearing too much clothes, Lieutenant", she relaxed, & said in a challenging tone, "What are you gonna do about it, Commander ?", "This", The Navy Seal simply said, he tore off her bikini top, & feasted on her breasts, & nipples. "FUCK, STEVE !!", Catherine exclaimed, & the Five-O Commander just smirked, as he continued to do what he was doing, & worked his way down to her well defined stomach abs, he kissed & nibbled them, he teased, licked, & kissed her navel, then he pulled off her buttoms. In the middle of this chaos, she pulled his board shorts off, & flipped him on his back, & she worked him over, til he was on the edge of orgasm.  
  
  
"SHIT, CATH, I AM GONNA CUM !!!", Steve yelled, & proceeded to down his fiancee's throat, she milked him dry, & he was spent. & they had round two after they composed themselves, & were fucking like rabbits. He covered her up with his warm, & muscular body, Then covered them with a beach blanket. Steve snuggled closer to her, **"I retract my previous statement, "This is the life", being snuggled against someone, who loves you unconditionally"** ,she thought to herself, as she & Steve fell asleep, dreaming of the new chapter in their lives, & before they have to get back to the house. Cause everyone is coming over to help them celebrate their engagement, & their future together.

 

 

 

The End.


End file.
